The association with the Medical College of Wisconsin has been completed. They will continue with extramural support. This laboratory will continue only on model NMR-flow systems to develop electronic circuits and evaluate methods of flow measurement. A test of a system for signal enhancement utilizing an auxiliary sample with a fast relaxation time was shown to be no more effective than electrical filtering or phase correction.